Mr Jones and Me
by WickedRegalDearie
Summary: Captain Charming one shot. Rated M.


**Happy Birthday Greg! This is for you.**

**Pairing: Captain Charming!**

**Prompt: David and Hook on the Jolly Roger with wine, cold weather, and a bed. **

It's quite cold out and only getting colder. The sun set hours ago but David is relentless on looking for the escaped prisoner Will Scarlett. This is what being sheriff is all about. It's been snowing for around 45 minutes now and David is walking with his left arm bent in an upside down V covering his face trying to see clearly.

Moments later he emerges near the docks. _Thank God _David thought, he was freezing and could use a break. David hurries over to the new ship that Hook has managed to make his home. Named *The Jolly Roger* because apparently this is what he names all of his ships.

It's dark once he enters the quarters below deck. It's definitely more spacious than the ship they took to Neverland but something seemed oddthis night, David found himself praying that he didn't walk in on something going on between Killian and Emma. He decides to call out and announce his presence "Hook are you here? It's David."

_No answer._

David continues back to the small bedroom and sits on the bed. Realizing no one is home David removes his wet clothing and begins drying himself with a towel before putting on some of Killians sweat pants.

David sits down turning on some music on his phone sends his wife a message letting her know he would be home late. He starts a game of Angry Birds and hopes his clothing won't take long to dry.

Killian walked away from Granny's a little shook up. She was right. Everyone she gets close to does die. Is that a risk he is really willing to take? He takes another drink from flask as he heads back to his ship. Swallowing the last of his Rum just sours his mood more, he knows he is out back on the ship as well.

Killian stumbles on board and quickly makes his way below deck. He can hear music and singing immediately upon opening the door but has to walk further to find that it is David sitting shirtless on his bed, singing along with his cell phone.

Hook is taken aback for a moment. Surprised the Prince has such an incredible voice. He must be playing a game or something obviously oblivious he has an audience. _"...Mr. Jones and me are gonna be big stars." _

The song ends and Killian claps.

"Song seems appropriate for you and I, Aye." Hook says with a chuckle. David stands startled by the laugh but relaxs realizing it is only Hook and not his daughter with him. "I got caught up in the snow storm outside, I hope you don't mind me hanging out here." David says semi apologetically.

There is an uncomfortable silence in the room as David realizes he is still only in Hooks sweat pants. Hook is staring at him discreetly taking in his toned body. Finally David clears his throat "So.. Where's your Rum?"

"Sorry Mate, fresh out till morning." Killian says.

"Anything else? I feel like I could use a drink." David hopes the answer will be Yes. If he is going to be stuck here for several hours hopefully he can at least have a few drinks to ease the tension. "All I have is a couple bottles of red wine that Emma likes." Hook says kind of sheepishly.

A few hours later and several empty bottles of wine the men Are telling dirty jokes and laughing. David feels like he might actually come to like Killian. He slurrs a bit " So why name this ship The Jolly Roger, What's that even mean?"

Hook goes silent, "Do you want the truth Mate?" Before David can answer Killian is talking again "When I was a lad, only a year or two older than Henry. I fell in love, with my best friend." He trails off and David realizes this story doesn't end well.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay." David hopes he didn't ruin the easiness of the evening since the snow has picked up again outside.

Killian ignores him and continues his story "his name was Roger and we had been mates since we were wee boys. He had the most intoxicating smile, infectious laughter, Everyone called him Jolly Roger.. his eyes.." he trails off staring into David's eyes " ..such an amazing blue."

Neither of them really know how they got here. David layed back on the bed, Killian on top of him. Killians hands running along David's bare torso and their tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouth.

David has never done anything like this before but it just feels to good to stop. All thoughts of his wife and young son long gone. This is his daughters boyfriend, quite possibly her true love but to hell with it, he has every intention of fucking Killian tonight.

David takes initiative then flipping so he could straddle Killian. "I Can't tell you how long I've wanted to get my hands on your body." He says as he begins to unbutton Hooks vest. "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted your hands on me," Killian says, almost whispering it, like someone else might here.

David continues stripping Killian until he is also naked from the waist up. Sitting up he begins running his hands in different patterns across Killians chest, drawing picures with his finger, twisting his fingers gently in his chest hair until he can't Hold off longer. He kisses Killian again gently, a light peck on his lips before he starts his downward decent. He runs his tongue out along his jaw before latching onto his neck and sucking, releasing the skin grinning at his mark. His hands have continued to roam from Hooks hair to his waistline but never lower.

Killian didn't know how he lost the upper hand in this. He was by far more experienced but now in this moment all he could do was moan. He couldn't manage much more. He wants to talk, to touch, to have his turn with the princes body but the prince is offering and he will choose to be selfish.

His cock is hard and throbbing, in desperate need of some attention but David has been teasing him for far to long. And Oh Godd he has never had his nipples sucked. Killian finds his voice and says raspily "Y'can touch something else. If you want." He looking, half expecting the prince to change his mind, praying he doesn't. But then David just breathes, "Killiannn," and moves his hand down and cups his hand between Hook's legs through his pants.

Killian's breath catches, not quite a moan, and David squeezes a little, leans down locks his mouth with Hooks. It's passionate and hot and their mouths are opening wide, Killian rocks against David's bucking up and groans louder when David unfastens his pants and slides his hand inside.

When David hand finds Killians erection it's

throbbing, hard and hot in his hand. At first David was teasing, stroking him slowly. Killian was wanting, ready, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. No one has touched Hook this way in years, he wanted him so bad. David smirked up at Killian and wraps his fingers tighter around his erection, pumping harder, faster watching as Killian threw his head back, "Ooh God, David" David worked his way further down Hooks body leaving a trail of wet kisses until his lips reached the tip of Killians penis. He couldn't help but scream "Fucckkk" as David took him in his mouth, sucking hard. Hook reaches down running his hands through David's hair, "I'm gonna come" David doesn't relent. Just continues allowing Killian to spill his seed in Davids mouth.

They continue for several hours, kissing, touching, and tasting each other until David has to go home. He knows it can't happen again, even while he's standing there as she tells him she pardoned The Knave, he wishes it could.

God, his wife is dumb.

**A/N Okay, so I actually kind of like Snow, but she is just so easy to make fun of. **

**While writing this I probably listened to Mr. Jones by the Counting Crows about a million times. It definitely is a Captain Hook song**.


End file.
